


In A Three Way

by Feupus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, M/M, ménage à trois
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feupus/pseuds/Feupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott convida Stiles á uma balada e o mesmo recusava em ir por Derek ter sido convidado também, mas com um pouco de relutância acaba aceitando e lá acontece coisas inesperadas que até mesmo Stiles nunca imaginou fazer aquilo na vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Three Way

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa one shot graças a um comentário de um colega de trabalho e acabou me dando ideias super sujas e resultou nisso haha.  
> Eu espero que vocês gostem!!!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Stiles já estava ficando irritado, mas acabou aceitando. Já fazia uma semana que Scott havia o convidado para irem á uma balada sendo que Derek iria junto com eles e por isso Stiles não estava querendo ir, mas no fim acabou sendo convencido por Scott que disse que o recompensaria por isso comprando pra ele um jogo de vídeo game super irado.

– Só você mesmo pra convidar aquele mal humorado o cara só vive com aquela carranca, não sorrir nenhuma hora. Stiles disse imitando a cara que Derek sempre fazia.

– Sai dessa cara Derek é super divertido você que nunca viu esse lado alegre dele.

– Sério que ele tem um lado alegre?

Scott fingiu não ouvir a pergunta de Stiles, andando na frente e indo direto pro Jeep de Stiles se sentando no lado do carona. Stiles ligou o carro e foram direto para a mansão dos Hale perto da floresta.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Não demorou muito para chegarem, eles saíram do carro e viram que Peter estava parado bem na porta com os braços cruzados.

– Aonde vocês vão? A uma boate gay como da outra vez? Ele perguntou rindo em diversão.

– Para sua informação nós fomos a uma boate gay com o nosso amigo Dany para ele se distrair, pois tinha acabado de terminar o namoro.

Stiles levantou o dedo se defendendo.

– Tanto faz só espero que se divirtam.

A risada de Peter fazia o estomago de Stiles congelar e ele não era nenhum licantropo, mas podia sentir que Scott sentia a mesma coisa.

– Nós iremos. Stiles afirmou.

Sem perceberem Derek apareceu por trás de Peter e ficou encarando Stiles de um jeito que fez com que o menino chegasse para mais perto de Scott. Claro que de Derek quisesse devora-lo naquele exato momento ele iria conseguir sem nenhum esforço, pois Scott sempre perdia nas brigas e isso o deixava com vontade de dar uns murros em seu melhor amigo.

– Vamos? Disse Derek por fim.

Os três caminharam até o Jeep e entraram. Stiles se sentou no banco do motorista, Derek no do carona e Scott entre os dois sendo esmagado já que o carro era feito para transportar apenas dois passageiros.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Assim que entraram no local perceberam o quão grande era e como estava cheio. Stiles nunca esteve num lugar tão cheio quanto aquele e se impressionou com a quantidade de pessoas, pelo o que parecia Beacon Hills toda estava ali.

– Vou pegar algumas bebidas pra gente já que eu sou o único de maior aqui. Derek disse rolando os olhos.

– Faça isso.

Stiles deu uma piscada pra ele e recebeu uma carranca que Derek sempre fazia com os comentários do menino.

– Não disse? Esse homem não é nada divertido. Stiles disse a Scott apontando para o alfa que estava entrando no meio da multidão.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada de Derek com as bebidas eles então resolveram se enturmar com a multidão e dançar um pouco mesmo ambos não sabendo dançar nem um pouco.

O lugar estava ficando abafado e a respiração de Stiles estava ficando pesada cada vez mais até chegar a um ponto em que ele não conseguia mais respirar direito.

– Stiles você está bem? Scott perguntou. – Você está tendo um ataque?

O menino puxou uma enorme quantidade de ar para poder responder o amigo.

– Estou bem só preciso de um pouco de ar, fique aqui que eu já volto.

– De jeito nenhum, eu vou com você.

Scott pegou o amigo pelo braço, mas o mesmo fez um enorme esforço para se soltar.

– Não Scott, fique aqui para o caso de Derek aparece. Eu estou bem.

Stiles queria sair do meio daquela multidão o mais rápido possível, ele sabia que estava tendo um ataque, mas não queria dizer ao amigo. A única coisa que queria no momento era achar um lugar tranquilo e vazio.

Não demorou muito para ele sair da multidão e dar de frente á um segurança de braços cruzados parado bem na frente de uma escada que indicava ir para o próximo andar.

– Pra onde pensa que está indo rapaz? O homem perguntou.

– Eu preciso sair um pouco dessa barulheira, não estou me sentindo bem.

Stiles tentou respirar o mais leve possível mas estava um pouco difícil.

– Mostre a sua identidade. Ordenou o homem.

Stiles tirou sua identidade falsa do bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans e a jogou nas mãos do segurança que caiu feito um bobo sem notar nada de errado. O homem deu espaço para Stiles pra que ele passasse.

Stiles foi subindo os degraus devagar até que enfim já conseguia respirar normalmente e estava melhor. Quando chegou ao segundo andar se deparou com um pequeno corredor sem saída com apenas uma porta que ficava do lado direito.

– Deve ser o banheiro. Ele pensou.

Ele caminhou até lá em passos lentos. Quando chegou até a porta ele a abriu devagar e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Não era um banheiro que tinha do outro lado da porta e sim um quarto, um quarto com uma enorme cama de casal e um pequeno frigobar ao lado.

Derek estava em cima da cama completamente nu com uma mulher de cabelos loiros ondulados até a cintura.

Stiles quis fechar a porta e sair dali correndo, mas não o fez ele ficou ali parado olhando enquanto a mulher cavalgava no pênis de Derek e gemia sem para. De inicio ela descia e subia lentamente, mas aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade da cavalgada fazendo Derek gemer baixo enquanto dava tapas nas bochechas de sua bunda as deixando vermelhas na pele branca.

Stiles piscou um segundo e foi pego de surpresa, Derek estavam o encarando enquanto fodia a mulher. O menino ficou paralisado com medo do que o alfa iria fazer, a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi que ele estaria morto em alguns minutos. Alguns segundos se passaram e ele ainda estava ali parado feito uma estátua encarando Derek.

Foi então que com o dedo Derek o convidou para que fosse até ele. Stiles não hesitou indo lentamente até o alfa. Quando chegou bem perto da cama a mulher agarrou sua camisa e começou a tira-la, Stiles não protesto deixando que a mulher tirasse sua roupa toda enquanto ele ainda encarava Derek. O alfa parecia que queria provoca-lo, pois começou a dar forte estocadas na mulher a fazendo gemer enquanto ela chupava o pescoço de Stiles.

O menino enfim se rendeu e deixou que a mulher de cabelos loiros e de pele branca o dominasse, ela pegou com firmeza a sua ereção que lateja de tanto prazer e começou a estimula-lo. Stiles tentou, mas não conseguiu prender o gemido que acabou saindo mas alto do que ele esperava. Derek ainda estava dando estocadas na mulher enquanto seus olhos eram fixos no pescoço de Stiles onde a mulher ainda o chupava.

– Me fode. A mulher disse baixinho no ouvido de Stiles.

Feito um louco Stiles pegou um lubrificante que estava em cima de uma cabeceira e o despejou sobre seu pênis que ainda latejava clamando por prazer.

Derek estava gemendo baixinho e observando todos os movimentos que Stiles fazia enquanto lentamente ia adentrando na entrada sensível da mulher. Era apertado e difícil, mas Stiles fez um pouco de esforço e logo a metade do seu já estava dentro. Ele começo dando leves estocada seguindo o mesmo ritmo de Derek que fodia a vagina da mulher. Logo depois Stiles começou com estocadas mais rápidas e fortes fazendo a mulher gemer alto.

Enquanto ambos Derek e Stiles fodiam a mulher eles se entreolhavam, Stiles percebeu que Derek estava com um olhar feroz de um predador ansiando por sua presa. O menino chegou mais perto a poucos centímetros do rosto de Derek o mesmo não teve nenhuma reação apenas continuou o seu trabalho com as estocadas e encarando Stiles.

Ele podia sentir o hálito de Stiles enquanto o mesmo gemia com o rosto bem perto de si, Derek pareceu ficar embriagado com aqui, pois com a mão que estava livre agarrou os cabelos de Stiles e puxou seu rosto para mais perto o beijando ferozmente. O beijo era intenso e rápido fazendo os dois pararem um pouco para pegar um pouco de ar ate voltarem de novo onde estavam. E aquilo fazia com que o prazer de ambos aumentasse. Eles estocavam a mulher com força e ela gritava sem para enquanto eles se beijavam enlouquecidamente, Derek então quebrou o beijou mordendo o lábio inferior de Stiles com vontade o deixando um pouco inchado, depois ele afastou Stiles para longe e encarando a mulher que agora gemia baixinho.

Ele então parou com as estocadas e fez com que Stiles fizesse o mesmo, ordenou para que a mulher fosse embora e a mesma foi sem dizer uma palavra. Stiles sentado na cama o encarando enquanto o olhar de Derek dizia que ele estava com uma sede enorme por prazer.

– Eu quero fode você. Ele disse pegando Stiles pela cintura e puxando para perto de si.

– Então me foda.

Aquelas palavras pareceram fazer com que Derek enlouquece, pois ele puxou Stiles brutalmente e o jogou de bruços na cama, o menino gemeu em resposta e abriu as pernas enquanto a língua quente de Derek descia por sua espinha até chegar a sua entrada que já ansiava pra ser fodida. Derek lambia sem pressa a entrada de Stiles fazendo um circulo com sua saliva e parando bem no meio e forçando o local bem devagar.

– Oh Derek. Stiles gemeu.

Logo após Derek fez a mesma trajetória na entrada de Stiles com um dedo enfiando ele por completo. Stiles gritou e clamou por mais.

– Me fode Derek! Ele pediu.

Derek queria provoca-lo mais um pouco, mas não dava mais tempo seu pênis ansiava por aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa. Lentamente ele foi adentrando em Stiles que gemia sem parar e logo o pênis de Derek já estava dentro de Stiles por completo.

A dor era prazerosa e Stiles queria que aquilo durasse para sempre.

O alfa começou a estoca-lo e a estimular o pau do menino.

– Você é tão gostoso Stiles. Derek sussurrou no ouvido do menino.

Stiles gemia e às vezes gritava com as fortes estocadas de Derek e a cada posição o prazer aumentava fazendo com que ambos quisessem mais.

– Eu vou gozar! Stiles alertou em meio aos gemidos.

Mais algumas fortes estimuladas até Stiles derramar todo o seu sêmen em si próprio. Derek pegou uma enorme quantidade com o dedo e o chupou engolindo tudo.

Depois foi a fez dele, ele seu pênis de Stiles e puxou o menino pelo cabelo e sujando todo o seu rosto com jatos de seu sêmen. Stiles agarrou o pênis de Derek com força e chupou todo o resíduo.

O alfa jogou o menino de volta na cama e caiu por cima dele lambendo o seu próprio sêmen do rosto de Stiles.

– Faz tanto que eu queria fazer isso, foder com você. Derek confessou.

– E por que nunca fez?

– Por que eu estava esperando o momento certo.

Derek se jogou ao lado de Stiles e começou a vestir sua cueca box.

– Temos que voltar logo Scott deve estar louco atrás de nós.

– Oh meu Deus, eu tinha me esquecido do Scott.

Stiles se apressou vestindo a roupa de qualquer jeito e quando terminou ele e Derek correram escada a baixo para irem atrás de Scott.

Não demorou muito para Derek farejar o cheiro do menino.

– Ele está ali! Derek disse apontando para um menino sentado com um copo de bebida mão e de fato era Scott.

– Prontinho encontrei Derek. Stiles disse fingindo ser o mais puro dali.

– Vocês demoraram demais, Onde estavam? Scott perguntou.

– Eu estava no banheiro. Derek se defendeu levantando os braços.

– E eu demorei um pouco pra encontra-lo.

Stiles não era muito bom em mentir e Scott podia sentir que ele estava mentindo mas pareceu não se importar com isso, apenas dando de ombros.

– Ok vamos embora esse lugar aqui já está chato.

Scott puxou os dois pelo braço e então eles foram embora.

Durante todo o trajeto ninguém disse uma palavra e permaneceu assim até a mansão dos Hale.

– Tchau pra vocês dois e obrigado Scott por me convidar. Derek disse saindo do carro e indo em direção a sua casa.

Os dois se despediram do alfa e foram embora.

– Vocês dois fizeram alguma coisa e não vão me contar não é mesmo? Scott disse durante a volta pra casa.

– É claro que não você está louco Scott. Stiles tentou ser o mais natural possível, mas sabia que era em vão.

– Stiles eu sei que você está mentindo, você é horrível em mentir e como seu melhor amigo eu sei muito bem disso além do que nada passa despercebido dos meus sentidos licantropos. Scott disse tentando ser sério

– Seu focinho deve não está muito bem então. Stiles retrucou.

– Stiles você está completamente cheirando a Derek, o cheiro dele está impregnado em você e mesmo que eu estivesse a um quilômetro de distância eu poderia sentir o cheiro dele em você.

– Vamos mudar de assunto. Stiles pediu seu coração indo a mil com medo de acabar confessando pro seu melhor amigo que fodeu com Derek Hale.

Scott riu em diversão e deu uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

– Sem problemas cara eu sou seu amigo e vou te amar de qualquer maneira.

O resto do trajeto foi silencio nem Stiles e nem Scott disse uma palavra se quer e era isso que Stiles queria, silencio. Após aquela noite ele queria silencio pra poder raciocinar o que de fato havia acontecido.

E ele chegou à conclusão de que precisava de mais daquilo e queria mais e só uma pessoa poderia saciar aquela sede dele, Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> E então, o que acharam?
> 
> Me digam pls <3


End file.
